I'll Be Your Hero
by M.trunkslover102
Summary: Karina, a young teenage girl who's life is upside down. A big secret in her life affects the people around her, especially Trunks. They have been tied together in a web of confusion. Her sister is out to get her and she has no one else to save her. A great danger is near, will Trunks and Karina be successful or will they die trying...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is actually my first story, the last story was made by my friend, and she used my account, I don't know why. Anyways this is an AU fanfic and I hope you enjoy

Karina: age 14

Serena: age 17

Trunks: age 14

Melissa: age 18

**Chapter 1**

_I can hear the faint voice in my head growing louder and louder. Saying the same thing over and over, "You're not good enough". I huddled in a corner rocking back and forth and squeezing my eyes shut like a frightened little girl. "That's a lie, I'm good enough," I whisper to myself to tell that voice otherwise. It only laughed at me. I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness. Shadows were licking at my feet, the air was thick and I could barely breathe. Suddenly the shadows came together and took the form of my sister. "Silly girl, you think you're worth anything after you killed our mother," she said coldly. "I didn't mean to I'm sorry," I whispered as tears pricked at my eyes. My 'sister' only laughed bitterly and slowly advanced towards me. I could feel the cold temperature radiating off her body, my lungs closed up as I started to panic hoping for someone to rescue me. Suddenly a guy in a mask appeared. He quickly reached for me and pulled me out of my sister's reach, and then we vanished, like it was magic. I suddenly found myself in a beautiful garden, roses were everywhere. "Who are you?" I asked. "Don't worry about that, but know this, I'll be your hero," he whispered and planted a kiss on my lips. All of a sudden I heard my name being called out in the air and it sounded like my sister. The roses began to fade and in a blink of an eye, everything was gone even my masked hero._

"Karina! Karina! Wake up it's time for school!" Melissa my sister yelled. I jumped up with a start. "What the hell Melissa I was dreaming!" I yelled. "Really did you dream about being late for school?" she asked sarcastically. "Alright, alright, no need to get your thong in a knot," I replied smugly. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Before she left my room, I called out to her. "Melissa, do you hate me for killing mom?" I asked timidly. "Kar, it wasn't your fault ok, so stop blaming yourself and get ready," she said then finally left. I always had a small feeling that she was lying. You see when my mother died when she gave birth to me, and our father went into a great depression and he has never been the same ever since. I always thought she hated me for doing this to our family. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard her yell for me again. "KARINA! HURRY UP!" she yelled from the living room. "ALRIGHT ALREADY!" I yelled back. I got out of bed and took a shower, then got ready. I checked myself in the mirror as I got ready. People always complimented me on my looks especially any guy I bump into. From my bouncy, black hair, bright purple eyes, flawless, milk chocolate-looking skin, long eyelashes to my lovely lady curves. I quickly got on my clothes and rushed downstairs and headed out the door to a very angry looking Melissa waiting in the car. "Took you long enough," she said bitterly. "Sorry," I muttered then we drove off. I was starting my first day at a new school, Orange Star High. Let's just say that my experience at my old school wasn't exactly a good one. I realized that either my sister is a maniac at driving or we lived closer to the school than I thought because we reached there in less than five minutes. Melissa turned to look at me. "Are you ready?" she asked gently. I nodded nervously. "Don't worry I'll be here when you need me," she assured. "Thanks," I muttered. You don't how glad I am that Melissa is a senior here and is quite popular so I have her to protect me. We headed towards the building and entered the halls of the school. I got a few odd stares from people as I walked by. I already felt like running outside screaming. Those stares were making me nervous so I held me had down and continued to walk. Melissa left to go to the administrator's office to sort out my papers so I was all alone. I continued walking until I bumped into someone, making me land on my backside. What a nightmare. I got up to apologize to the person but what I saw took my breath away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, using the characters for entertainment. I only own Karina, Melissa and Serena so please don't use them without my consent, thanks.**

**Trunks P.O.V**

I was so late for school, I over slept because of the grueling hours of training with my father from the night before and from a weird dream. I dreamt that I was in a mask that was only covering my eyes and I was saving a girl from some shadow, oh well no time to ponder on that. I leapt in the bathroom and took a quick shower. I ran back to my room and threw on some clothes and ran downstairs to the living room. I saw my older sister, Serena, looking a little bit irritated that I was making her late. "Had a good sleep, sleeping beauty," she said darkly. "Oh shut up," I replied. "Whatever and you say that I'm always late," she retorted. "That's because you always are," I replied matter of factly. "Are you too bickering again?" my mom asked from her place in the kitchen. "No mother it's just brother and sister bonding," I replied. She shook her head and sighed then walked out of the room. "You were just lucky that mom was there or I would've showed you a very special finger you twerp," my, oh so loving sister hissed. "You best be nice or I'll show dad those incriminating pictures of you making out with your _boyfriend_," I said smugly. Her face paled. "You wouldn't dare," she said. "Try me, I replied with clear feeling of victory in my voice. She sighed in defeat. It feels good to be the victorious sibling. We were heading out the door when my father called. "Brat number 2, we have training later," he said. "Yes father," I replied. "Bye daddy," Serena said. "Bye princess," he replied. We left the house and headed towards Serena's car. "Why do you act so innocent around dad then act like the demon you are around me?" I asked. "Because I am innocent," she replied. "Mmhmm, your tongue in the pictures says otherwise," I retorted which earned me a smack at the back of my head. "You're very lucky you're my brother or I would've killed you all ready," she hissed. "Oh I feel the love," I said darkly. "Whatever," she muttered. We got in the car and headed off to school. "Hey, have you heard about the new girl at school," Serena said. "No, wait who the hell would start school in the middle of the semester?" I said. "I don't know, but I heard she was a total slut at her old school and she got kicked out," she said. "Really, and where did you hear that?" I asked. "I have my sources," she replied. "Ok then," I said dismissing that topic. "You're curious aren't you," she said. "About what?" I asked. "Don't play stupid, about the new girl," she said. "And how would you know?" I asked. "It's clearly written all over your face," she said. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little curious," I conceded. "Well you be careful, because I heard that she threw herself on the P.E coach at her school," Serena said. "Really?" I asked quiet shocked. "I can't really say it's true because I kinda find it hard to believe myself," she said. I just shrugged my shoulders and stared out my window, looking at the buildings moving by. Not long after we reached the school, Orange Star High. We got out of the car and went inside the building. I greeted my friends and shooed away the fan girls who swoons everytime I walk by, my daily routine. I heard my name being called out by a friend who was at the entrance. As soon as I turned around, I bumped into someone sending us both on the ground. I groaned from my position on the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" I said while easing myself up but my words got cut off by a very beautiful yet very familiar looking face. Suddenly that face turned very pale. "Are you okay?" I asked while getting up. "Yea, I'm fine," the girl said while getting up. '_That voice also sounds very familiar, I wonder if I met her before'. _"I've never seen you around here before, are you the new student?" I asked. "Yea that's me," she answered looking down at her feet. '_This is the girl Serena was talking about, now I know that story isn't true, she looks so innocent and harmless'. _I noticed her shifting under gaze and looked down even more. "Oh, sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, but I can't help but wonder something," I said. "What's that?" she asked shyly. _'She's just too cute, wait where did that come from, I just met her snap out of it Trunks'. _"Have we met before?" I asked. "Umm, I don't think so, what's your name?" she asked. "Trunks, you?" I replied. "Karina," she answered. "Nice to meet you Karina," I said. "Nice to meet you too Trunks and I gotta run, bye," she said taking off down the hall. _'Weird, I could've sworn she looked exactly like the girl in my dreams, and she sounded exactly like her too, school hasn't even started yet and I already have a headache.' _I could already tell this was going to be a distracting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, I only own Karina, Melissa and Serena also the computer, wait the computer is not even mine :p **

**Karina's POV**

'_Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just ran away like that, he was so nice and I took off, not to mention he's really cute, AAARRRGGGHHH snap out of it Karina you just met him. But I can't shake that feeling that we're supposed to be together or something to that effect, and he also reminds me of that masked hero. His voice, those sharp features of his strong jaw, high cheekbones and slightly pointed nose, AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH I must be drooling right now'. _Those were the thoughts that were running through the head as I was running down the halls like a mad woman. God, it's already my first day and I already looked like an idiot and class hasn't even started yet, oh what a pleasant first day. I need to find Melissa and as soon as that thought came into my head, I was pulled aside and cornered by a group of girls, oh joy. "What do you think you're doing with our man?" a red headed girl snared. Right now I was beyond confused. "I don't know what you're talking about," I answered meekly. '_Damn me and my weakness,' _I thought angrily. "Don't play dumb, we saw the way you were looking at him," a blonde said. "Look, I don't know what the hell you are talking about, now could you please just move and who the hell are you three idiots anyway?" I said getting irritated. " Ooh, this bitch got bite, and as for who we are the Trunks Brief fan club," a raven haired one said. I sweat dropped. "You're hassling me because you don't have a life and decides to stalk a boy," I asked smugly. "Bitch please, it's not stalking and we do have a life, unlike a certain little slut, i.e. you," the red headed one said. "What do you mean?" I asked knowing what the answer was already. "Oh, a little birdie told us that you forced yourself on the young P.E coach at your old school and you were so desperate, that you made yourself bleed in the process," the blonde one taunted. I forced back tears that were threatening to escape. "Aww, cat got your tongue," the raven haired one taunted. "Look, I don't have time to waste on the likes of you, you all are lowlifes and a waste of my time and Trunks'," I said in a deathly low voice. It was like a burst of confidence shot through me and turned me into a person sounding like their out for blood and it felt good. I could've sworn I saw them tremble a bit. The raven haired one regained her composure and a look of anger flashed across her face. "You are going to regret that," she hissed. She raised her hand to strike me but it stopped in its tracks when a familiar voice spoke. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her," the voice said. Thank god it was Trunks. "But Trunks, she-" the raven haired one said but was cut off by Trunks. "But nothing, she's new here and I don't need you terrorizing her," he said with finality. "But-" she started but was cut off by me "You heard him, leave, NOW!" I yelled but with something echoing with my voice, like another voice but deeper. '_Where the hell did that come from'. _I thought. The three idiots scampered away leaving behind a very shocked Trunks. '_Just finish the deal and kill me, whoever is listening up there'. _I groaned to myself. "Well that was something," Trunks said. "Tell me about it," I muttered. "Anyways, let's just forget about that and head to homeroom, which homeroom are you in?" he asked. "Ms. Hinata, you?" I asked. "Same one," he replied smiling. "Cool," I replied forcing back down a blush. '_He is so cute, he only smiled and I felt my knees go weak'._ "You ready?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Good and don't worry about the others here, I'm for you," he said flashing another dashing smile. "Thanks," I replied smiling a bit. Then we went down the hall to our homerooms. Well today sucked at first but I have a feeling that it will get better later. But, what I want to know is where those girls got that rumor from, I've only been here for thirty minutes and it's already started to go around. Why can't everyone just finally listen to me when I didn't force myself onto the P.E coach, he's the one who forced himself on me and raped me! It's so aggravating and very hurtful. I've been suicidal before and I don't want to go back to that stage. The only person who knows about the rumor is my sister, and she would never tell anybody that lie. Would she?

R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, only Serena, Melissa and Karina.**

**Trunks POV**

Thank god it's finally lunchtime. Karina did get some nasty comments thrown at her but she dusted them off like it was nothing. But I couldn't help but notice that anytime a comment was made about her, her eyes changed colour. I know that when you're angry, your eyes turn a shade darker, so I was expecting her eyes to turn a deep purple. But it didn't turn to deep purple; it turned to a bright angry red. At first it scared me a bit and I wanted to ask her about it but I didn't because another thing puzzled me and it was her scent. Her scent didn't smell like a normal human's scent and it didn't smell like a Saiyan's scent either so that might explain about the freakish eye colour change and the earlier incident with her voice being echoed by another voice but deeper. All of this scared me yet intrigued me about her; I just have to find out more about her.

I was still in class packing up my stuff and so was Karina so I decide to go over and talk to her. "Hey Karina, you almost ready to go?" I asked. "Yea, almost but do you mind following me so I could go see my sister?" she asked smiling cutely. "Not at all, who's your sister," I asked again. "Do you know a Melissa Miyagi?" she asked. "The really popular senior," I said. "That's the one," she said smiling. "Wow, now that you mention it, I do see the resemblance, so what are we waiting for let's go because I'm starving," I said, making her giggle. '_She is so cute and really nice, why would anyone want to hurt her'_ I thought. "Ok, let's go, I wouldn't want my first friend to die of starvation," she said smirking. I rolled my eyes playfully and we headed out the door of to the senior's block. We didn't have to go far because Melissa was at the entrance of the hallway apparently waiting for Karina. "Hey," she greeted Melissa. "Hey Kar, I see you've made a new friend the most popular freshman in the school," Melissa said. Karina nodded her head. "Well I'm glad, and I heard about your confrontation, are you ok?" Melissa asked. "Yea, I'm ok, I'm just curious about how they knew about the rumor, I know the rest of the schools know because they obviously spread it but I wanna know how they knew," she said sadly. "It's ok Karina, just don't let it get to you," Melissa said smiling. "Thanks Mel," Karina said. "No problem kiddo, hey why don't you spend the day at Trunks' house," Melissa said. _'What The Hell!' _I thought to myself. "Melissa we just met," Karina said with a slight blush on her cheeks. "So, you need to get away from the stress, besides it will help you know each other better," Melissa said winking. "If it's ok with Trunks, is it?" she asked turning to face me. "I-I guess it's ok," I stuttered out with a blush coming on a blush coming on my face. "Then it's settled, now run along and eat, no need for you fainting because you're here talking to me," Melissa laughed then shooed us away. We were walking away but I saw something out of the corner of my eye and it was an evil glint in Melissa's eye and I surely didn't trust her after seeing that.

The walk to the cafeteria was long because it was on the other side of the school. As we step foot in there, the normal noise of the cafeteria switched to a deathly silence. A few whispers were heard and with my Saiyan hearing I could hear what they were saying. "What is he doing with someone like her?" "She'll get pregnant in no time." "She looks so innocent, they were right looks are very deceiving." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; they don't even know the girl to confirm if the rumor was true. "Karina, why don't we go on the roof instead," I suggested. "Ok," she agreed solemnly. I put a comforting arm around her shoulder and lead her out to the roof.

When we reached the roof, Karina stared out at the sky with a solemn face and tears forming in her eyes. "Kar, you heard didn't you?" I asked expectantly. She nodded her head slowly then her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed. I pulled her in an embrace, rubbing her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "Trunks, how come you're so nice to me on the first day and the others aren't?" she sobbed in my chest. "I don't judge people when I don't know them," I answered. "Do you believe that I'm a slut?" she asked. "No," I answered pulling her from my embrace and wiped away her tears with my thumbs. "Why, don't you think I'm a slut?" she asked. "Because, you didn't throw yourself at me the first time you saw me like the rest of the girls here," I answered. "Trunks, I'm gonna tell you something and I hope it doesn't make think any less of me," she said while taking a shaky breath. I nodded my head for her to continue. "I didn't force myself on my P.E coach, he forced himself on me and raped me," she said looking away from me. My brain stopped working after she told me that. "How did he manage to do that?" I asked in a shocked state. "I was alone in the girl's locker room and he came in and said he wanted to talk to me and I was stupid enough to let my guard down and believed him and then he –," she cut herself off with a sob. "Kar, you don't have to worry about me thinking any less about you," I reassured. "Really?" she asked meekly. "Mmhmm, and form now on you don't have to worry about being hurt," I said. "Why?" she asked. "Because from now on, _I'll be your hero,"_ I said then our eyes widened like dinner plates. '_Didn't that line come from my dream, IT IS HER! I found the girl I'm supposed to love.' _I thought to myself.

R&R please


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z only Karina, Serena and the witch Melissa**

**Karina's POV**

'_Oh my god'_ I thought to myself. He said those words that I never thought I would hear in real life. The words are still bouncing around in my head. _'I'll be your hero'. _It is him, my masked hero who is supposed to save me from my cruel life and to love me. Suddenly a thought clicked in my head, _'In my dream, right after he says that, he kisses me.' _Then reality dawned on me and my eyes widened to the size of Texas. '_IS HE GOING TO KISS ME?' _ I thought in my shock induced haze. My head hurts, I just met him and now things are already complicated. I really like him, he's been really nice to me and looks like he won't ever betray id really don't want to ruin that because of shocking coincidences with my dream. Great he's looking at me weird. I wanted to cry and let out all of my frustration which is probably what I was doing because pulled me in an embrace, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. "Kar, why are you crying?" he asked gently while rubbing my back. '_He smells so good, nothing like a normal guy would ever smell like, he has a comforting smell,' _I thought dreamily. "Trunks, I don't want anything to come between us," I said in his muscular chest. He pulled me away and looked at me with sheer confusion in his eyes. "What does that mean?" he asked. "I can sense things are going to be complicated for us in the future," I answered. "Like what?" he asked. "Let's not worry about that now, let's just try to enjoy thing the way they are now okay," I said looking up at him with a slight smile. He nodded a bit unsurely. "Come on, if I remember my schedule, we have one more class then it's dismissal," I said. "Yep, my favourite class," Trunks said. "History is you favourite class?" I asked shocked. _'Who in their right mind would like history?' _I wondered. "Yep, it's my favourite because it's right before dismissal and you can sleep in class and not get in trouble," he said getting up from his spot. "You have just turned into my new best friend Trunks," I chuckled while playfully punching him the shoulder. "Funny, you're gonna like my sister you and she have something in common," he said. "What, sleeping in class?" I asked. "No abusing me," he said while pouting. I just laughed and we headed off to class.

_RRRIIIINNNGGG! _ Finally school is over, Trunks was right you can sleep in class and not get in trouble. The history teacher is an elderly woman that can remember as far back as the eighteenth century but can't remember where she placed her pen two minutes ago. I packed up my stuff and waited for Trunks to finish packing up so I decided to walk over to him and talk a little bit. "You almost ready?" I asked him. "Yea almost," he answered. Not too long after that he was done. "Come on let's go, my sister is usually around the parking lot five minutes before dismissal," he said while pulling me along with him. "What's your sister's name?" I asked. "Serena," he answered more like grumbled. "You don't sound so happy when talking about her, why?" I asked. "She's a demon; she acts like an angel around our dad but the minute he's gone, devil horns come shooting out of her head," he grumbled and pulled a little harder. I couldn't help but giggle at that. "You think it's funny," he half-joked. "No I don't, I find it hilarious," I replied smugly. "Oh ha ha, very funny," he said with extreme sarcasm. I just rolled my eyes. We were outside and already at the parking lot where we met Serena. "Took you long enough, and what do we have here, a pretty girl?" she inquired teasingly. I saw a blush forming on Trunks' face. "Come on Trunks, you can tell me, is she you're new girlfriend," she teased. I felt my own blush coming on. "No, she is not my girlfriend," he answered after regaining his composure. "Not surprised, she's too pretty," she snared. "Says you, who took pig faced Matthew as her boy-toy," he replied. "He is not pig faced, it's round and cute," she said defensively. I couldn't help but stare at the siblings as they argued. "Whatever Trunks, you made me look rude by ignoring the poor girl," Serena said turning to me. "But you are rude," Trunks said. Serena just rolled her eyes. "What's your name hun, and ignore my brother, he's a giant pain in the ass," Serena said jokingly. I giggled at that. "My name is Karina," I answered. Serena's face turned dark and cold. "You're the new girl," she snared which made me flinch a little bit. "Serena relax, she's not what you think, the teacher forced himself on her, not the other way around," Trunks said defending me. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that happened to you, I hope people haven't been giving you that much of a hard time," she said sincerely. "You have no idea," I answered. "Don't worry at least you have three people here who will stand up for you," she said smiling. "Three?" I questioned. "You're sister obviously, Trunks of course and now you have me," she said smiling a little wider. I felt like crying tears of happiness when I heard that, for once I felt like I had an actual family. "Wow Serena, I didn't know you could show emotions," Trunks said while smirking. "If only I had a rock, I would throw it at you," I heard Serena mutter. "Remember the pictures," Trunks said triumphantly. "If only you knew how much I hate you," Serena seethed. "Love you too sis," Trunks said smugly. "If you don't mind me cutting into 'brother and sister' bonding, do you know that I'm staying over?" I asked Serena. "Yeah, I know, you're sister told me," she replied. "You know my sister?" I asked curiously. "She was my friend since freshman year, she told me about her having a little sister, and then recently she told me her little sister was coming here because something bad happened at her old school, then there was a big blow up all over the school about a slut coming here so what she told me slipped my mind, so I thought you were the 'slut' and completely forgot about what she said about her sister transferring," she explained. "So she explained to me that it was you everybody was talking about and what a hard time they were giving you so she came up with the idea of having you stay over, she knew Trunks would meet you and be nice to you since he's nice to everyone," she further explained. "Well thanks for clarifying," I said. "No worries, oh and don't worry about your clothes and stuff you need for bed, she said she'll drop those off for you," she said. I nodded showing that I understood. "Enough of the chit-chat can we go now," Trunks complained. "Quit you're complaining princess we're leaving now," Serena said smugly. "Ignoring the princess comment," he said while getting in the back seat with me getting in right behind him. "Do you guys bicker like that all the time?" I asked. "Just wait till you stay with us on a weekend, it's way worse," Serena answered for him while she fastened her seatbelt. I have a feeling that the rest of the day is going to be very eventful.

**Sorry I took so long my exams start tomorrow, wish me luck :). R&R please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z only Karina, Serena and the evil bitch Melissa.**

**Melissa's POV**

'_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her.' _I thought to myself. Why was she born, doesn't she know that if she wasn't, I would still have my mother. People tell me I'm not supposed to hold a grudge against her but I still do because that bitch took away a half of my life and destroyed the other half mentally. I am fully aware that I am talking about my own sister, but I don't fucking care. She deserves the treatment she's getting. You think I didn't know about the confrontation with the three Trunks Brief stalkers. I was the one who planned it. I told them that she's a slut and that she's going after 'their man'. I fabricated the story about her experiences at her old school and those idiots actually believed it. I also, at the time, made the P.E coach rape her too. I caught him staring at her everytime she had class with him so I told him she wants him and he believed it. I wish she would die. All the times in her suicide attempts, I wished she was successful but sadly that didn't come true because our dad saved her. It irks me everytime I see her but I have to be patient. You see, I have a plan to ruin her maybe even kill her if I'm that successful. Soon I'll be happy again, without _her_ in the picture. This was the thought in my head as I drove down to the Brief's residence to drop off her clothes. _'Pfft, from the way she looks at Trunks, that bitch will be pregnant in no time.' _I thought as I pulled into their driveway.

**Trunks POV**

The ride home was as usual filled with bickering between me and my sister while Karina was busy staying out of it. While we were driving, Karina was gazing out the window with a blank expression on her face. I gently touched her thigh to bring her out of her haze. "You ok?" I asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm ok, just thinking," she replied returning her gaze back to the window. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked. "I'll take the pennies but you're not getting my thoughts," she replied smirking. "Funny," I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

We reached my house faster than usual. "You do know you're going to end up killing us if you continue to drive that fast," I snared to my sister. "Quit your complaining, you're such a drama queen, I don't hear Karina complaining," she replied turning to face Karina. "Here I thought my sister is a maniac on the road but you're even worse," Karina said. "My driver is not that bad," Serena complained. "Think about how the cat you ran over then ask it if you were a good driver," I deadpanned. "Whatever twerp, come on Karina let's go your sister is going to be here any minute," Serena said receiving a nod in response. We were heading to the house when a car pulled up. The driver, who stepped out, was Karina's sister and she had a crooked smile on her face which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of us. "Melissa, are you ok?" Karina asked. "Yea, just fine, here are your clothes," she replied a little bit too tight for my comfort. "Thanks Mel," Karina said with a hint of confusion in her voice. "No problem, see you tomorrow," Melissa replied then unexpectedly rushed back to her car. "Wait Mel, don't you want to stay for a while," Serena asked a bit confused herself. "I can't, I got stuff to do and I'm in a hurry," Melissa replied. "Ok bye," Serena said. "Bye Mel," Karina said. "Yeah, yeah whatever," I heard Melissa mutter then she got in her car and sped off. "Well that was awkward," I said. "Tell me about it," Serena said. "Wow, that's the first thing you two agreed on from the ride back," Karina said while we continued walking to the house. "Welcome to the family, where we barely agree on anything," I said plainly while we entered the house. I saw Karina out of the corner of my eye, gaping at the living room of my house. "Impressive isn't it," I said while smirking. She nodded numbly. "Well you two have fun, I'll be upstairs, don't clean out the fridge," Serena said while she ran upstairs. "What are we going to do now?" Karina asked looking quite bored. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get something to eat," I said while walking to the kitchen. "Is food the only thing on your mind?" Karina chuckled. "No," I huffed. '_You're body is on my mind, WTF?! Where did that come from, I can't keep thinking this way, I just met her and I don't want to hurt her, but she smells so good,' _I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Karina touched my lower back, where my tail used to be. The simple touch sent shivers through my body. "Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm cool, just a little tired," I lied. "Ok, well I'm gonna get a shower, mind showing me to the room I'm staying in," she said. "Oh, since our guest rooms are being renovated and trust me on this when I say you don't want to go in Serena's room, you'll be staying with me," I replied. I led her upstairs and brought her inside my room. "The bathroom is right in there," I said pointing to the door to the right of my bed. "Thanks," she replied and went inside the bathroom. I heard the water turn on after a few minutes. I sighed to myself. _'I wonder how she looks with her clothes off, stop it Trunks,' _I though angrily to myself.

**LATER**

Kar, came out of the shower after twenty minutes, I don't spend that long in a shower, so I went in the one in my parent's room, which I vow to never go back into. There's a lot of stuff in there that is not suitable for a fourteen year old. Anyways, it was now four o'clock and I was in the living room flipping through channels but that was halted when I saw a sexily clad Karina out of the corner of my eye. She was wearing a tight camisole top that showed off her chest and very short shorts that showed off her butt, I licked my lips at the sight. _'What is this girl doing to me?' _I thought to myself. Her scent was more than intoxicating now, I saw her in a new light, and I couldn't help what I was feeling.

**Karina's POV**

I caught Trunks staring at me out of the corner of his eyes, I kinda felt uncomfortable but I kinda feel good about being noticed by someone as sweet and HOT as him. He's taunting me with a t-shirt that clings to his marble sculpted body. His hair slightly damp from what I assume from a shower slightly sticking to his face and his eyes look so much bluer than before but I can't exactly put my finger on the kind of look that he has in eyes. His scent is driving me crazy. He doesn't have the normal slight musky smell of a normal guy; he has this sort of foreign scent. He's looking at me and biting his lips and I notice him shift in an uncomfortable manner. He gets up and approaches me. Our bodies are not far apart. He tilts my chin up and brings his face closer to mine. Our lips are just millimeters apart and then the gap is closed. I was shocked at first but soon relaxed in the kiss and circled my arms around his neck and his arms found themselves around my waist. _'His lips are so soft, but I can't do this, I don't want it to look like I'm throwing myself at him.' _ I thought to myself while pulling away only to be pulled closer to his chest. The moment was getting more intense when suddenly a voice rang out. "BRAT NUMBER 2!" I heard a gruff voice yell. We pulled away quickly with blushes on our faces. 'Damn, right when the stuff was going good, my father comes' I heard Trunks said. I paled a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, my exams are finished and I'm finally on summer break WOOHOO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z; I only own Karina, Serena and sadly Melissa ;)**

**Enjoy**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Brat number 2!" Vegeta yelled. "Answer me when I call for you," he said angrily. "Sorry dad," a flushed looking Trunks muttered. "Whatever and who's the girl you were sucking face with," Vegeta stated indifferently. Both Karina and Trunks looked at Vegeta like he grew a second head. "You saw us?" Trunks squeaked. "Yes, I saw everything, now hurry up and tell me who she is before I lose my patience," Vegeta said. "Her name is Karina and weren't sucking each other's face," Trunks said. "Oh right, I forgot you people call it kissing," Vegeta said while he rolled his eyes. "And what do you call it?" Trunks asked. "A step away from sex," Vegeta answered. Karina and Trunks' faces looked like tomatoes when Vegeta mentioned sex, earning a smirk from said person. Just the n, Vegeta's face twisted in confusion. "What is that smell?" Vegeta asked. "What smell?" Karina asked. "A peculiar and foreign scent and it looks like it comes from you," he answered. "Excuse me?" a confused Karina asked. "Umm dad, mind if I talk to you in private?" Trunks asked. "Whatever," Vegeta said. "Let's talk in another room, I'll be back Karina," Trunks said while he dragged his father out of the room. Karina was beyond confused, so she just shrugged and proceeded to find something to do.

"Thanks for being subtle back there," said Trunks with sarcasm in his voice, "but I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed the scent." "Screw subtlety and I can already tell that she doesn't come from this pitiful race known as humans," Vegeta said. "I can tell too also from the things I've seen happen to her when she's upset," Trunks said. "What happened?" Vegeta asked. "Well when she gets angry her eyes change colour," Trunks said. "That happens to everybody brat," Vegeta scoffed. "I know that, when you're upset your eyes get darker but hers didn't it turned blood red," Trunks said and for a moment he swore he saw his father shiver when he heard that. "Anything else happens when she's angry?" his father asked. "Her voice gets echoed by another one, one that is really deep and chilling," Trunks said. Vegeta inhaled deeply as a signal of him coming to a conclusion. "I think I know what race she comes from but I'm not too sure yet," Vegeta said. "What race might that be?" Trunks asked. "Drugans," Vegeta said. "What are Drugans?" Trunks asked. "Humanoids who are high –tempered intelligent race, almost as powerful as a Saiyan and a beautiful race too," Vegeta said with a hard face. Trunks looked at him confused. "They were a race of only females, they reproduce asexually or by finding mates on other planets but they always chose to go to Planet Vegeta for mates," he answered. "Didn't you say to me one time that it is a very rare case for Saiyans to mate with other races?" Trunks asked. "Mating has its rare cases yes but it wasn't rare for a Saiyan to mate with a Drugan, their scent is very similar to that of a Saiyan but it has a tinge of something different," Vegeta said answering Trunks' question. "Anything else I need to know about them?" Trunks asked. "When they are upset, the have those same effects as you said happen to that girl out there, you should never make them reach their boiling point or all hell breaks loose, their power surpasses a Super Saiyan when they're beyond angry and I only pray for you when they release their anger on you," Vegeta said. Trunks gulped at that. "They are always born with siblings, they could be twins or not but what you should know is that when a sibling is older than the other, the older one is dark and twisted and will do anything to destroy the younger one," Vegeta said. "I knew it," Trunks muttered to himself. "Knew what?" Vegeta asked. "Her older sister Melissa, I didn't trust her from the first time I met her because she had this sick grin on her face when Karina told her what happened to her at school," Trunks said with his hands balled up at his sides. "Try to protect her as much as you can, because I have a feeling that her sister is going to do something that is dangerous," Vegeta said. "Right, but why do you suddenly care about what happens to her?" Trunks asked. "Tell me something, did you like her scent?" Vegeta asked. "Yes," Trunks answered. "I suddenly care because, I don't want anything to happen to my son's mate," Vegeta said then walked away leaving behind a very shocked Trunks.

**R & R please **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z; I only own Karina, Serena and Melissa.**

**11pm**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The house was basically empty. Vegeta was in the GR as usual and not expected to come out soon. Bulma was asleep and Serena jumped out of her window to meet her boyfriend. That only left Trunks and Karina; still up and watching TV in his room. They weren't really watching TV, more like Trunks flipping through the channels and Karina was playing with her phone. Eventually, Trunks got bored and turned off the television and gave a long sigh; that got Karina's attention. "Ok I know that sigh didn't come from boredom, now talk," Karina said. It was true, he wasn't bored to give a sigh like that; he had a lot on his mind. Finding out that his new friend is an alien, her own sister is trying to get rid of her and that his new friend is his mate; there's so much that a guy can take. "It's nothing," Trunks finally said. "Mmhmm, nothing, Trunks I can see there's a lot on your mind and you've been looking very distant ever since you finished that talk with your dad, are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Karina said deeply concerned. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Trunks said with a slight edge in his voice. "Ok I get it," Karina said.

'_I don't want to lie to her, but I can't tell her the truth, how the hell am I supposed to break it to her that she's an alien, her sister is trying to kill her and we are supposed to fall in love and be together forever' _Trunks thought to himself as he suddenly became weary. "I'm tired, let's go get some sleep tomorrow is Tuesday and a hectic day as well," Trunks said. Karina nodded in agreement. The lights were switched off and they got in bed. Trunks knew he wasn't going to get a peaceful sleep, his brain was swamped and he felt exhausted. _'Oh well, I hope I get that dream again, she looks really beautiful in it and I feel like I can stare at her forever. I always wonder why I'm in a mask in the dream and why I feel like it's some sort of vision I'm having,' _was the last thought in Trunks' head before he closed his eyes and lolled away in his sub conscience.

**TRUNKS' DREAM**

'_That girl was breath-taking, her beauty was foreign and I can't let anything happen to her' I thought. I was drifting through the air in a place where images of the girl filled the scenery. Images of her crying, smiling, confused and them kissing. Strangely enough, I have never seen her smile or look confused, only crying and he never wants to see her do that again. I felt the urge to protect her, to do anything to make that image of her smiling be real. My drifting stopped when I came face to face with my infatuation. "How did you get here?" I asked. "I'm special case, but never mind that, I wanted to thank you for saving me back there," she said with a smile on her face. I got my wish of seeing her smile. "No problem," I said with a slight blush on my face. "You kissed me back there, why?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head. "I-It's just that I f-felt some sort of connection back there, I-I'm sorry if I offended you," I stuttered out. "No need to apologize, I actually came back to finish where you left off," she said with a slight smirk. "W-what?" I stuttered. She only chuckled then came closer to me. Closing the distance between us as she connected our lips. Sparks flew, our lips tingling from the feeling that we craved for. Her arms circled my neck while mine encircled her waist bringing her closer to me. We opened our mouths slightly, allowing the other's tongue to explore. Our tongues moved in perfect sync, our breathing got shallow and our kissing became more passionate. We finally pulled away panting slightly and our faces glowing red. "I want you to promise me something," the girl said. "What is it?" I asked. "Don't leave me, stay, I need you," the girl pleaded. "I promise," I said and pecked her on the lips. "One favour?" the girl asked. "Anything," I replied. "Take off your mask, I need to see you, your identity is leaving me in suspense," the girl said. I removed my mask, revealing my identity. She placed her hand on my cheek, leaned in closer to whisper something in my ear. "I knew it was you all along," she said. Before I could say anything everything faded away…_

He woke up with a start with the feeling of something on his chest. He looked down and smiled to himself. Karina was using me as a pillow and she looked like she was having a peaceful dream because she was smiling a bit, and she looked adorable. Little did he know that she was having the same dream as him.

'


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z; I only own Karina, Serena and sadly Melissa.**

**Karina's POV**

Last night was the first night I've ever had a peaceful sleep and a really good dream. In my dream, my hero, reveals himself to me, even though I knew who it was already. There was one thing in the dream that I'm probably going to keep replaying in my head, and that was the kiss. Even though it was a dream, it was like I could feel every sensation coming from it. The tingle from having his lips on mine, the racing of my heartbeat from having his arms around my waist and the feeling of connection between us and the tiniest bit of lust from him having his tongue in my mouth. I suppressed a shiver at the thought.

I had to get up and get ready for school, but I didn't want to leave the comfort of my pillow. _'I've never had a pillow this comfortable before,' _I thought to myself. Then the pillow shifted or at least what I thought was a pillow. I grumbled then looked up to see amusement in sharp blue eyes that belonged to Trunks. "Had fun sleeping on me?" he teased. I blushed. "As a matter of fact I did, you're very soft and pudgy," I bit back, lying through my teeth. "You really hurt me," he said mocking hurt. "Oh hush, I'm gonna get ready for school and I suggest you doing the same," I said while getting out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

**3****rd**** person POV**

**Meanwhile at the Miyagi's**

'_I wonder how far Kyuuji is with the formula,' _Melissa thought. Suddenly her cellphone rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. The caller ID displayed the name Kyuuji. She answered the phone after the third ring.

"How far are you?"

Silence.

"That's too long-"

A pause.

"Fine I'll wait, what's the effect of it?"

A pause, then a sinister grin on her face.

"How dangerous is it?"

A cold cackle is released form her.

"Fatal you say, I'm impressed."

A long pause.

"You don't need to know why I need the formula, all you need to know that it is very important to me."

Another pause.

"You don't need to worry about payment Kyuuji, I have _a very special payment_ for you," she said seductively.

A pause, a grin broke out on her face.

"You're the best Ky, oh and don't tell anyone about this."

A pause.

"Thanks, bye."

The conversation has ended, leaving Melissa in a very good mood. _'That bitch will finally be gone after this,' _Melissa thought, then left the house to go to school.

**At the Brief's **

"BRATS, HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE AND I DON'T NEED THE WOMAN ON MY CASE TODAY!" an angry Vegeta yelled. Trunks released a sigh as he and Karina headed downstairs. "Is he like this every morning?" Karina asked. "Sadly yes," Trunks answered. Once they arrived in the living room, they were met with a pissed of Bulma hitting Vegeta over the head with a frying pan. (Chi –Chi rubbed off on her). "Would you quit saying that I'm always on your case, you make me sound like I'm a nagging harlot," Bulma screeched. "You are a nagging harlot," Vegeta answered back heatedly. Trunks sweat dropped at his parents. Serena, who came downstairs a minute ago, rolled her eyes at them while Karina just stood their confused. "I've had it with you Vegeta!" yelled Bulma then she stomped away. Vegeta stood there rubbing his head while muttering curses under his breath. He turned his attention to Trunks. "Remember what we talked about yesterday boy," he said. "Yes father," Trunks replied. Vegeta gave Karina a strange look then walked away. "Well now that the weirdness is over, let's go before we are late," Serena said. "Ok, but make sure not to run over any cats while you're driving please," Trunks said. "Whatever," she hissed then stomped out of the house to her car, leaving a laughing Trunks Karina to follow her.

**At School**

As they entered the hallway, strange looks were thrown in their direction. Most of them were of disgust while some of them were taunting. The early morning noise of chatting has dulled down to silent sneers and whispers. Karina could already feel her throat closing up and her temper rising. She heard a few whispers that nearly threw her over the edge. "I wonder if she's pregnant now, wouldn't be a surprise." "What's Trunks doing with that whore?" "I feel Melissa's pain when she has to have a sibling like her."

She tuned out the rest of it, trying to control her anger. You could hear her release a few growls and her teeth grinding. Trunks took notice of this. _'If her temper is as bad as he described, the all hell will break lose if they don't stop,' _he thought to himself. Idiots these students proved to be, when a group of students decided to enclose her. "Look what we have here, a whore following a boy around like lost puppy," an ugly red- headed girl said. "She didn't do anything to you, right Trunks, I suggest you get tested later," an even uglier blonde girl said. That comment got a few sniggers from the crowd.

Little did they know, was that they were adding fuel to Karina's anger. Her eyes turned blood red and a black aura started swirling around her. The air suddenly grew cold and everyone took notice of this. Yet the idiots didn't stop. _'These morons just don't know when to quit,' _Karina thought. "Guys just stop; leave her alone, she didn't do anything to you," Trunks said. "You're standing up for this cheap trash Trunks, I must say that I'm surprised," a black haired boy said. "Hey look, the mongrel is getting upset, poor thing," a green haired boy said making the whole freshman block erupt in laughter, except Trunks. That only made Karina's anger get higher. "Funny, you're calling me a mongrel, when you're actually born from one, i.e. you're cheap whore of a mother," the double-voiced Karina hissed. A barrage of OH's erupted from the crowd. Trunks had to bite his lip to prevent himself from bursting out laughing. Then the idiot did something that put the last nail in his grave. He reached over slapped her in the face. He smirked triumphantly, only to have that wiped off his face with a sight that nearly made him pee his pants.

Karina's hair stood up, her eyes are a dark red nearly looking black, her canines grew now looking like fangs, and the black aura now grew bigger. A lot of energy was emitting from her body that black lightning bolts were shooting of her. The school started shaking, the power went out and the sky turned pitch black. A burst of energy emitted of her, sent everyone flying. She released a window shattering scream and another energy wave. Soon after that transformation, everything turned deathly quiet, the freshman were cowering in fear, except for Trunks who was a little bit shaken up. The whole place was dark; the only thing they could see was Karina's glowing eyes. Suddenly, she screamed again, letting a ball of blue light escape out of her mouth. The ball floated to the middle of the hallway, the scared face of everyone could be seen clearly now.

She floated to the middle of the room and extended her right arm out, which everyone flinched from. Her index finger pointed to the green haired boy and moved it in a 'come here' motion. He didn't move. Suddenly a black orb shot out of her finger and hit the boy right in his chest. He didn't die, which he was very shocked about, his body started floating and moved to the centre of the room. It was obvious that it was Karina's doing because her arm moved with his body. He finally fell to the floor with a hard thud but was dragged towards the blue ball of light.

Karina let a cold, malicious smirk grace her features and started to speak with the voice echoing hers that made everyone shiver. "You have seen the deadly mistake you have made right?" she, more like they said. The boy nodded nervously. She turned her face to him, making her eyes burn through him. "I am feeling particularly generous, even though you did hit me and called me a mongrel," she sneered. The boy looked grateful but that was over fast when she continued. "But, if you let this happen again, I will execute you, do you understand?" she stated with finality. The boy nodded. She withdrew the ball from him then picked him up then threw him in a corner. "That warning also goes to the rest of you, I will not hesitate to execute each and every one of you if you dare cross me again," she said. "Also, for those of who you who got your facts wrong, I was raped, I didn't force myself on anyone, I wouldn't dare waste my time on a human, which is why he was killed afterwards, now I want to know something, did my dare sister Melissa give you that rumor," she said with an even deadlier tone. No one answered. "Answer me now before I lose any more of my patience!" she snapped which resulted in a having nods return her way.

She nodded in understanding, and then her scary transformation was returned to her normal self. The sky was no longer black and the power came back on. Right after that she collapse to the ground leaving behind a very shocked group of students after seeing her transformation and hearing her deepest secret and a very stunned Trunks from seeing what she can do.

**Did you like it, let me know by reviewing please **** nice reviews would definitely make my day.**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**CHAPTER 10 Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Dragon Ball Z; I only own my OC's and one is driving me crazy.**

**Melissa: It's your fault for making me evil.**

**Me: But you're not complaining are you -_-**

**Melissa: Hell no, I like being evil, makes me look awesome :)**

**Me: -_- you keep thinking that, on with the story…**

**Trunks' POV**

Silence was all you could hear after what happened. Nobody moved, nobody even blinked which led me to wonder if they were still alive. She revealed herself; her true self, but to be honest, I didn't like what I saw. It scared me to see what innocent looking Karina can turn into if she blows her top. My dad always brags about Saiyans being the most powerful race in the universe. Looks like he forgot to mention that we come second to the Drugans. I felt her high her power level was and it was like she wanted me to burst right open.

I never felt anything like it. It was like a nuclear meltdown was about to happen if she let her power level rise any higher, if that was even possible. Minutes passed and nobody has moved yet and she was still unconscious. She looks so innocent and harmless when she's laying there. I gotta get her out of here before she wakes up and possibly start another rampage. I was about to get up when I notice everybody flinched suddenly. The terror in their eyes was evident. I looked to where their focus was, and that was at Karina moving, she was starting to wake up.

I dashed to her side while I ignored a yell that said "Trunks are you insane, you might get killed." I turned around to look at the person and it was the green haired boy. "Shut up Kenjin, it was your fault in the first place, if you only knew when to keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself, you wouldn't have witnessed and experienced what happened!" I yelled. A groan brought back my attention to Karina. I knelt down and picked her up in my arms bridal style. Before I walked out of the door I turned around and spoke a warning to them. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves, she didn't do anything to anyone of you, but you all decided to push her over the edge until she finally lost it and decides to retaliate, you better make this situation be dropped and that rumor dead or I will get angry and it's not a pretty thing for me to get angry," I hissed letting an aura flow around me to show I wasn't kidding. I walked outside leaving behind the students who were gaping like fishes who needed water.

I walked to the back of the school, which had a secluded area. I sat down then placed her on my lap. My head was reeling from both anger and sheer confusion. A small, timid voice brought me out my trance. "I'm sorry about what I did in there." I looked down to see Karina looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "Don't be," I said with a small smile. She got her head out of my lap and rested it in the crook of my neck. I felt her tears dripping on my neck her body began to shake as she started sobbing. "Karina, don't cry, you couldn't stop what was happening to you," I said while I pulled her into an embrace. "I know Trunks, that's why I'm crying, somebody would've gotten killed today and it would've been all my fault," she said while she sobbed harder. "Karina, look at me," I said while pulled her away to look in her teary, purple eyes, "don't blame yourself for this, when you're in that state of power and energy coursing through your body, your brain is not processing what is going on, it's not your fault and I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself."

She nodded her head solemnly and stared at the ground. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached over and tilted her head up. Our face got closer soon diminishing the space between us as our lips met. She encircled her arms around my neck as the kiss deepened. I felt her tongue rub against my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted. Our tongues explored each other's mouth eliciting gasps and shudders from each other. We moved in perfect sync together in a dance that will forever be sacred and cherished. As it was about to progress we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We pulled a part quickly and looked up to see the face of a smirking Melissa.

I felt myself getting angry but a pair of arms had very sharp nails and it they were digging in my flesh. I turned around to see a very angry Karina with blood red eyes. _'Not again.' _

**Did you like, please review, sorry it was short.**

**Me: ooh you're gonna get in trouble.**

**Melissa: Big deal, I'm a Drugan too.**

**Me: But Karina is more powerful than you :)**

**Melissa: O_o oh crap**

**Me: Mmhmm that's right, so review or I'll set an angry Karina on you.**

**Melissa: just review to save our skin**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *turns around skips away happily**


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

**CHAPTER 10 Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z; I only own Serena, Karina and Melissa who is going to get her ass kicked :P **

**Melissa: Yeah right, like that twerp can kick my ass**

**Me: I did say she was more powerful than you.**

**Melissa: Whatever, when do I get to poison her :)**

**Me: Soon, why are you so happy?**

**Melissa: It's me we're talking to here; I'm a psycho thanks to you.**

**Me: Whatever, on with the story…**

**Trunks' POV**

'_Damn it, not again,' _I thought while trying to restrain a seething Karina. Why was Melissa even here anyway? I ended up voicing that thought. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Well I'm on a free period and I was here to check up on my little sister, but I was halted by an unusual disturbance," she answered. I heard Karina made a deep growl which made me shudder a bit. "Come to think of it, what happened a little while ago could only be caused by an unnatural being, isn't that right my darling sister," she taunted while her eyes turned black. "It's not every day you see a girl floating in the air, talking with double voices, sinister eyes, dark auras and a ball of blue light coming from her mouth," she said while another voice echoed with hers. I gulped and I felt Karina getting out of my hold.

"Well, my dearest _sister_, that disturbance wouldn't have happened if my patience was not tested, but it did reveal something to me," Karina said with a smirk that could rival my father's any day. I saw Melissa tremble a bit. "Oh, and what is that?" she asked while her voice cracked a bit. "I found out the person who made the rumor and that it was you, care to elaborate," Karina said with her _voices_ rising with every word. Melissa growled and with sudden fury she blasted her statement. "I was living a happy life with you out of the picture, I hated you before you were even born because our mother nearly died on many occasions because of you, the day you were born, or I prefer to call it, the day a bitch took away my mother, I plotted my revenge and I intend to have it!" Melissa yelled. Her body rose up in the air a black aura surrounded her. Her arm extended outwards pointing towards Karina, a black ball of energy formed in her palm.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE BITCH," she said while laughing maniacally. Before she could release the ball of energy, people so swift knocked her out cold and blasted her for good measure. Karina reverted back to her normal state and looked, a smile gracing her pretty features. "Thanks Serena and Vegeta don't you think that blasting her was a little bit overboard," Karina said chuckling a bit. "You can't help but being careful especially with an older Drugan sibling," Vegeta said. "Here I thought, I had an evil sibling," Serena teased which only ended up with a rock thrown at her but she dodged. "That wasn't funny," Trunks said.

"It kind of was," Serena said while dodging another rock. Vegeta cut in before Trunks could reply to her. "We need to get her out of here before she wakes up." "I have an idea of where we can put her," Karina said. "Where is that?" I asked. "Kanjung Beach is not so far from here, just dump her in the middle of the ocean," Karina said while earning some incredulous looks from the rest of us. "What?" she asked. "Are you really serious or are trying to spite her?" I asked. "Please Trunks, if it was spite, it would've been lethal, anyways a Drugan who was knocked out of there state of anger is supposed to be left in an isolated area of water so they don't wake up hay wired and self -destruct," Karina said. "Alright, since you cleared that up haul her in to my trunk and let's go," Serena said.

"We might get in trouble if we leave without an excuse," both Karina and I said. Vegeta just grunted and shot a Ki blast through the school, setting off the evacuation alarms in the school. "There, problem solved, now let's go," he said. All of us headed to Serena's car while dragging an unconscious Melissa with us. Once she was put in the trunk, the car sped off to our destination.

**5 minutes later**

"Geez and your mother called me a bad driver," Vegeta mumbled. "Daddy!" Serena screeched. "Oh pipe down, I actually feel sorry for the cat you ran over and I never feel sorry for anything," Vegeta said while he got out of the car. Serena hung her head in shame then snapped her head around to glare at me. "It's not funny you twerp," she hissed. "You're right it's not funny, it's hilarious," I said cracking up. "Why you-" she said but was cut off by our father yelling. "Will you two stop your pathetic arguing and get out here now before that demon wakes up!" he yelled. We were so engrossed in our argument that we didn't realise that Karina was already out of the car and glaring at us.

We got out of the car and opened the trunk to a sight that made dad scream like a little girl. Melissa's eyes were wide open, fangs bared and her head turning three hundred and sixty degrees per second. "Umm, Karina can every Drugan do that?" I squeaked. She shook her head no numbly. "Alright let's just hurry up and get this over with, thank kami that the beach is empty," Serena said. We all grabbed part of her body except for the head that only seemed to be spinning faster. "Drop her on the ground and I'll take care of the rest," Karina said. We gladly did so. A flash of black aura came from Karina as she picked up Melissa from her ankles and tossed her out in the ocean like a pebble. "Let's go now before we get caught," she said. We all agreed piled back in the car and sped off.

**Me: Did u like it, let me know by reviewing please :)**

**Melissa: Am I possessed or something O_o**

**Me: No you're not, you're just that twisted.**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, if I did, I would make Future Trunks be in all episodes, make myself a character then I'll O_o…..never mind, I don't want my dark fantasies to be known ^_^.**

**Karina: When does Melissa die?**

**Me: Soon my child**

**Karina: YAY!**

**Me: O_o, you're the nice one remember.**

**Karina: Every nice person has a dark side :)**

**Trunks: Great I fell in love with a psycho**

**Me: Would you rather be with Melissa**

**Trunks: …**

**Me: I thought so **

**Vegeta: For the love of… GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Ok, ok, geez, anyways on with the story…**

**Karina's POV**

Something was at the back of my mind, eating away at my nerves. This feeling of near danger washed over my mind leaving me a bit nervous, I know it has something to do with _her_ but I just don't know what. What she said earlier set me on edge even though I didn't show it. _'….I plotted my revenge and I intend to have it!' _were the words that were stuck in my head on replay. What has she planned? This was giving me a headache. The ride back was silent, we were heading back to Trunks' house since the school was basically destroyed, and we drove by it to see students and teachers leaving so we just continued straight.

My gaze was fixed on the scenery whizzing by as we sped down the road, I swear one day Serena is going to get us killed. I let out a sigh; my thoughts were clouded as I realized I have no bloodlines left, my mother is dead, my sister is out to kill me and my dad killed himself. (A/N: I was too lazy to add that in the previous chapter and go into details about it, oh well) My life sucks. I felt the accursed salty brine that is now known as tears, sting my eyes. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand grip mine. I turned around to see Trunks giving a look filled with concern, I squeezed to say that I'm ok, which only received a don't-give-me-that-bullshit look.

He leaned over and whispered to me, "If we get any privacy when we get home, we'll talk." I shivered a bit from feeling his face so close to mine and having his breath on my face, damn me and my teenage hormones. I realized that he didn't let go of my hand, only held it a little tighter. It felt nice to hold his hand, the warmth from it. It was slightly calloused but I still liked the way it felt. I've never been in a relationship before; I just found an interest in any guys who approached me but with Trunks, I find myself highly captivated with him.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that we arrived. His hand squeezed mine, bringing me out of my daze. My head snapped up to meet blue eyes filled with worry. I sent back a reassuring smile and we both got out of the car. Serena and Vegeta were already inside and fro what I'm hearing Vegeta is getting reprimanded from Trunks' mother. I felt his arm go around my waist and pulled me with him inside. I couldn't suppress the shivers going up and down my spine when he touched me. _Damn me and my hormones._

**Trunks' POV**

She's really worrying me, she's so distant and spacey. I mean, I understand that her sister just tried to kill her, but I have a feeling that there's something else bothering her and she won't tell me. I've been watching her ever since we got in the car, watching gaze out the window with clouded, tear-rimmed purple eyes. It felt like an arrow went through my heart to see her so sad and upset. I reached out to hold her petite hand to comfort her. I couldn't help but reflect on the time when her lips were pressed against mine, my tongue in her warm cavern, how she tasted. I could help but replay the moment when her eyes shone, showing true happiness for the first time. I really like her and I want to do anything just anything, to keep those beautiful eyes gleaming.

Not too long before we reached my house. My dad and sister already left the car leaving me and Karina behind. I was about to leave but stopped when I saw Karina sitting back looking a little daze, so a quick squeeze of her hand brought her back to reality. When we both left we could hear my mother yelling at my dad about nearly destroying the school. Hehe, guess she got the call while she didn't have her cigarette. Then I heard a particular phrase being yelled which made me feel sorry for my dad yet made me burst out laughing, "YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE WEEK."

I put my arm around Karina's waist and brought her inside before my dad came out and blew up everything. I could already tell that the weekend will be eventful.

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while and made it so short, I was suffering from a serious case of writer's block. I hope you like the story read and review please.**

**Karina: Thanks for making me and Trunks so fluffy MT**

**Me: No problem hun, the next chapter you are going to love.**

**Karina: EEEEPPPP :D**

**Trunks: I have mixed feelings about this**

**Me: Don't worry about it, it's totally safe *not***

**Karina: Don't scare him, *kisses Trunks***

**Trunks: *blush***

**Me: Bye guys, remember R&R**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions on a borrowed computer if I owned Dragon Ball Z. I only own myself and my OC's.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

It was now five o' clock in the afternoon and the only people in the house was Karina and Trunks. Vegeta was in the GR training/ releasing is anger about being banished to the couch for the week. Bulma was at a convention and Serena, well, she's out doing kami knows what with 'mystery boy-toy'. Trunks was downstairs in the living room, wondering about a certain dark brunette in the shower. _'I know there's something bothering her but she won't tell me, how can I help her if she won't tell me what's bothering her,' _he thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps approach him.

He didn't have to look to know it was Karina but he couldn't help letting his eyes roam her body. He noticed her blush so he realized he had been caught checking her out. He found it cute yet sexy with her wet hair clinging to her face with a tint of red on her cheeks. _'Looks are very deceiving; this adorable girl in front of me can turn into a satanic femme fatale,' _he thought. "I hope you know that it's impolite to stare," she said after regaining her composure. "Sorry but I find you very distracting," he said with a sly smirk. (A/N: that's Vegeta's son for you) Her blush returned full force.

"Well sorry about me distracting you," she said with her own smirk as well. "No problem, I like distractions, especially your way of distracting me," he said while his smirk grew. (A/N: man I'm cheesy) The room increased in temperature. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. They're gazes were hungry, they're animalistic sides were starting show. In a heartbeat, Trunks had Karina pinned down underneath him with his lips pressed on hers, while his hands roamed her body.

Their breathing grew erratic. Karina's hands did a bit of roaming themselves. She slid her hands across his broad, muscular chest. Her hands wondered down to his taut abdominals feeling his muscles ripple from her touch. His tongue explored her mouth with intense passion; it was like he was pouring out his feelings in the kiss and it was like Karina was doing the same. Their chests heaving, breathing out of control, their kiss grew got deeper and slightly sloppy. Trunks pulled away from the kiss reluctantly and looked at the girl underneath him.

Swollen lips, lust filled eyes and glowing skin was enough to drive him crazy. _'We can't do this, th-this is wrong, but why can't I stop,' _was Trunks' last thought before leaned down placing little kisses along her jawline, loving the shudders and gasps he's receiving from her. Her gasps and moans increased when he kissed the sensitive part of her neck. Every lick, nip, suck and kiss on her neck was met with moan. The room was hot, dim lights, the perfect mood for 'you know what'. _'This needs to stop, even if I don't want to,' _Trunks thought. His prayer, sort of, was answered when Bulma and Vegeta walked in and both yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Both of them pulled apart staring at the doorway like a deer met with headlights. They were officially screwed.

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER**

It's now ten o' clock at night; both teens were still being yelled at by Bulma while Vegeta was leaning against the wall with a non-caring expression on his face. "Do you know how stupid that was of you too, what if both of you went too far and ended up getting her PREGNANT?!" she screamed. "We're sorry," the teens said simultaneously. Bulma finally gave up on screaming and looked down the kids. "It's okay, just be careful, besides I remember doing just what you did when I was a teenager," Bulma said dreamily. While she was off day dreaming about her horny days as a teenager, she didn't realize that the two teens already ran away feeling a little uneasy with the image Bulma was painting in their heads. "Woman, you were supposed to scold them not paint a pornographic picture of you in their heads," Vegeta said. "SCREW YOU VEGETA, DO YOU WANT ME TO EXTEND YOU'RE TIME ON THE COUCH?!" she screamed. He immediately went silent.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN**

"I will get her and her little boyfriend too," a simmering Melissa hissed. Trouble is ahead for the two teens, with a vengeful Melissa out on the loose. They have yet to find out her plans till then; they just have to keep up their guards. Also Karina has a secret to tell Trunks, something that might be too hard to tell and how will he react after finding out that she has been keeping it from him?

**TBC…**

**Did you like it, R&R please? :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and its characters *sigh*. I own Karina, Melissa, Serena and finally this computer XD**

**Karina: What's gonna happen in this chapter MT**

**Me: Your lover boy is going to find out about your little secret ;)**

**Karina: O_o, oh no**

**Me: Don't worry.**

**Karina: I should worry if you're the one writing it.**

**Trunks: Don't be so mean to MT**

**Me: Thank you Trunks, now I'd like to thank everyone for their positive reviews, follows and favs, I'm sorry I took so long; I was suffering from a serious case of writer's block so… I'm gonna give you the story so you can put down your torches and pitch forks and in Vegeta's case, his Ki blasts.**

**Trunks' POV**

I was so embarrassed when my m and dad walked in on us like that and really disgusting of mom to put a hentai image of her I our heads. My mind has been scarred forever after that. Karina and I were now in my room, sitting very far apart from each other. Tension was very obvious between us; we were not able to look each other in the face without turning away blushing. She was sitting by my window, staring at the moon. I couldn't help but wonder what she's thinking about. My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm staring at the moon and what I'm thinking about." she said turning towards me.

"You're good at seeing right through me," I said earning a little grin from her.

"Looks like I'm psychic then," she said then her face grew solemn, "I'm not actually looking at the moon, I'm looking at the formation beside it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked while walking to her.

"Look at where I'm pointing," she said while I sat down. "You see that little ball of light beside it?" she asked.

"Yeah, isn't that just a star?" I inquired. She shook her head no.

"That's what basically everyone on Earth thinks, it is due to NASA's misinterpretation and poor observation, that little ball of light is actually my home planet, Planet Karsh." she said with my solemn look on her face.

"Karsh is the name of the Drugans leader right?" I asked.

"Yes and he's also my father," she said while laughing at the expression on my face. What, how are you supposed to react when you find out that you're adorable friend is the princess of the MOST powerful race in the universe.

Apparently she heard my thoughts and said. "You forgot the sayings, 'Looks can be deceiving' and 'Expect the unexpected' haven't you?" she teased. I just rolled my eyes playfully at her. But one question came to my mind, _how did she get here and why did she come here? _It looked like I voiced my thoughts when a dreaded look came on her face.

"Trunks, do you believe in destiny?" she asked.

"Well, not really, do you?" I asked. I'm not fond of the idea of destiny; it doesn't make sense that you're destine to make mistakes in life.

"Actually, I do believe in it, I have to believe in it, because it shows what is supposed to happen and how I can stop it," she said. Now she's got me beyond confused.

"Karina, what are you talking about?" I asked, "is there something you're not telling me." It looks like I hit the nail on the head, because she looked extremely nervous. Whatever she has to tell me must be big.

**Karina's POV**

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. I can't do this, I can't tell him this. Then again, if I don't tell him he's going to be upset. I AM SO SCREWED. Alright, deep breaths Karina, you can do this, you can tell him that we're both destined to die then come back alive only for our past life's spirits to take over our body and bring us to Planet Karsh and end the five thousand year long war that my sister's past life started. Nope, I can't do it. _That was the mental battle that was going through my head at the moment while he was staring at me with his piercing blue eyes waiting for an answer.

My mind was running in circles at the moment trying to bring THAT across subtly and smoothly. My mind was with me but my mouth was working against me, I was spilling everything before I even had the chance to take a second blink.

"Well it goes like this, legend has it that there were two lovers who were both rulers of different territories of the planet. The man's name Tritus and the woman's name was Lorien. She was the most beautiful woman in all of the land and was hated for it by one person, and that was her older sister Galloway. I'm not going to bother explaining the jealousy issues that Drugans have, since your father already explained it to you. Tritus and Lorien had unmentionable amounts of power and were believed that they would fulfil a prophecy.

They had the same problem that you and I both had, strange dreams that seemed like visions that were warning them about something and then realized that they were actually communicating with the other through the dreams. Lorien's sister had a plan to kill her so she can get her title as ruler. Tritus was very troubled by this and went out in search of Lorien to protect her but was halted when a group of her soldiers attacked the ruler slaying him. Lorien heard about the news and ordered her soldiers to be slain but not before they told her who gave them such commands. When she was told that Galloway ordered them to kill Tritus when they saw him, she was livid that she executed them herself and went in search for her sister.

Galloway was one step ahead of her, before Lorien could even cross the threshold to get to her sister's quarters; she had another guard sneak up on her and pierced her through the heart. Now that her sister was gone, she had the title as ruler for their territory but her greed wouldn't stop there, she wanted to rule over all of Planet Karsh so she decided to conspire against the ruler, her father Karsh. She gathered all of the citizens of planet and made the announcement that Lorien and Tritus are dead but made plan with the king that they were going to sell the planet with all inhabitants on it. The king was killed in the crossfire and Galloway was finally happy that she was ruler of the planet. But one night while she was asleep, Lorien and Tritus appeared in her sleep and warned her that her bloodline will not survive, that they will come again in their new form and defeat her in her new form and cease the war on their home.

Later on in the years the war has gotten stronger but my father has taken the throne but we left because their as a rumour from one of my sister's guards, that she was making a conspiracy exact to the one of Galloway, we didn't find out who will house the spirit of Lorien and Tritus until we came to Earth and I met you, it said that whoever house those spirits are to repeat those events and defeat the one who houses the spirit of Galloway thus leaving and taking back the control of Planet Karsh."

Once that was over Trunks looked at me gaping like a fish then keeled over and passed out. Oh well, at least he wasn't mad and still as a pulse.

**Did you like it R&R please.**

**Karina: Thanks for not making him mad at me MT.**

**Me: No problem, and don't worry he'll wake up and won't be mad.**

**Karina: THANK YOU!**


End file.
